


Extreme Petplay

by Transformationstuck Mod O (tfstuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Master/Pet, POV Third Person, Petplay, Short, Short One Shot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20O
Summary: Anonymous asked: Rose growing a cat tail and ears, and then becoming johns pet





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/144809578559/rose-growing-a-cat-tail-and-ears-and-then)

Rose sat with her head sitting in her hand, rolling her eyes in annoyance as John stroked her behind her sandy new ears. A rumbling purr came from her throat quite involuntarily. “John…” She said, “John are we done?”

“Shhh!” John shushed her, partly joking, and continued stroking her head, tousling her hair.

Rose squirmed her head away from him, her tail making a sweeping behind her, ringing the little bell tied to it. She hissed at him, and he laughed.

Once John was done with that little bit of demeaning fun, she let him resume stroking her. When you’re someone’s pet, there’s only so much you can put up with, but it’s hard to resist a good stroke.

Rose was sitting at the foot of the couch. She had her laptop out in front of her, and her ‘owner’ up behind her was idly treating her like a cat. It was worth mentioning that aside from the ribboned bell on her tail, the only other thing on her body was her collar, which John had nicely gotten in her favourite shade of purple. In what seemed to be a much less sincere gesture, it had an actual pet-tag with her name, address, and what she hoped were made-up registration details.

So Rose sat in the nude, her small, perky breasts out in the relative cold while John treated her like some kind of animal. When she’d changed, John had been a lot calmer than she’d been, to the point where she’d briefly accused him of being the one who induced the transformation. Even now she still had her suspicions as the change’s origins were still a mystery.

Rose scratched the side of her head. Her earlobes had become completely flattened, while her ear’s helixes had extend up to the top of her end, becoming pointed and furry. An increased sensitivity to sounds had taken some getting used to, but the addition of a tail was something else. It was something Rose would frequently forget about, leaving the thing to behave instinctively, which would often cause it to betray how she felt, and right now it was perked up considerably.

“J… John.” Rose whimpered, “For God’s sake John, enough with the pet play, I want you to fuck me already!”

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
